


Head of the Household

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Stefan finally discovers that his children are keeping secrets.





	Head of the Household

**Author's Note:**

> So. A while ago Microsoft or God or my old laptop or whatever has decided I can't have access to Office until I buy an updated copy. With no funds to speak of this won't be happening. Wordpad sucks. I'm sure mistakes are rampant as it has no spell check or grammar check. I also have never had a beta so... yeah. Sorry for the quality.

Stefan sat on a recliner in his study. With the door open this spot had a perfect view of the foyer. One by one he watched his naughty children arrive from their nightly feeding. He looked at the pictures spread out on the table beside him. Annoyance spiked again and he huffed.

Enough time had passed that Neria's possesions could be gotten rid of. The seaarch through her personal items had proved very informative. Tucked away in a box full of dull history books was an old fashioned picture album. In a rare bout of curiosity he flipped through it. The discoveries these photos generated were very enlightening. It also meant every one of them needed to be punished for keeping secrets.

The sound of the front door brought his head up and he saw Anders, the last of them to return. Stefan waited a few minutes then stood. Slowly he made his way up to their bedroom and pushed the door open silently. Finding Neria and Carver on the bed wasn't surprising. The other two, their attention rivited to the moaning couple in the middle of the bed, hadn't noticed him. Carver was resting on his elbows, head hanging back as he panted. Neria bounced on his length, her rear full of him, facing her audience. Stefan smiled and strode forward without saying anything.

"Daddy!" Bethany exclaimed from the end of the bed.

"Good evening children," Stefan said pleasantly and he crawled up onto the large bed. "Legs closer together Carver."

Happily, Carver obeyed without protest and he straddled them. Neria settled on his lap and looked up at Stefan. There was a fair amount of curiosity in her expression but her wariness eclipsed it. Carver's expression was full of nervous anger. He smiled at his youngest and palmed his eldest's perky breasts, leaning over to kiss her lips. Stefan pushed his tongue through and kneaded slightly, pleased with her response. She pushed into his hands and rocked slightly on Carver's dick.

Stefan broke the kiss and shook his head slightly. "Down my dear. And do be careful not to hurt your brother."

"Daddy," she said hesitantly. "Carver..."

"Will remain where he is," Stefan interrupted sternly. "And keep yourself rigid Carver. Bethany, Anders, sit up here next to your brother and sister. One on each side."

His instructions were followed with murmurs of acknowledgment. Stefan ran his fingertips across Neria's taut stomach as she moved her legs from under her body. She lay back on top of Carver, head turned so the tips of her horns didn't penetrate his chest. He brushed across her labia before gripping her legs behind the knee. Pushing them up and out, he made his cock stiff.

"Hold her," he said quietly.

Anders and Bethany each took one leg, holding her open. Silence reigned for the next few moments. Stefan stroked the base of Carver's cock with a finger. He considered forcing himself in alongside of Carver and shook his head a tiny bit. There was a limit to how much a succubus would stretch and having one large and another extra large cock was almost certainly more than she could handle.

Still stroking Carver, Stefan teased her folds with the head of his cock. She began panting audibly and he was certain it wasn't entirely eager anticipation. Both of them gasped when he thrust inside her, his cock rubbing Carver's through her thin walls. Stefan slowly rolled his hips, pulling out until just the head remained inside.

"Daddy," Carver said unsteadily. "I don't think..."

"Hush."

His teeth clicked together and Stefan looked at each of his children. They were all nervous. Bethany chewed her bottom lip. Anders was trying to look everywhere at once and Neria and Carver panted softly, pleasure warring with their uncertainty. Stefan closed his eyes and enjoyed her tight channel gripping him, sloppy with slick. Carver's erection in her ass was pleasant against his cock as well.

"It seems," Stefan said slowly as he contined his slow thrusts. "That all of you need to be reminded of who is the head of this family."

Before any of them could utter a sound he snapped his hips forward and back. Neria screamed and moaned, completely covering any noise Carver made. Stefan leaned over slightly and palmed her tits again, kneading hard as he pounded into her. The head of his cock rammed her cervix with every thrust, her screams rang in his ears, and Carver's tense restraint only made him want more. He didn't stop until his knot forced him to. Neria's wail was almost enough to pierce eardrums. Carver cursed loudly, the added pressure of his knot just a little too much. 

"Quiet!" Stefan yelled.

Neria's wails diminished to whimpers and Carver's lips were pressed tightly together. He took one of her legs from Bethany and encouraged her to wrap it around his waist. Anders gently let go of her and her ankles locked at the small of his back. Stefan gripped her sides and slowly began lifting her upper body. Neria gripped his arms tightly, whimpering constantly as his knot pressed and rubbed and pleasured her taut and over sensitive channel. Carver's eyes were tightly shut, his cock still in her rear end further stretching her.

"Now," said Stefan evenly. "I could have Carver knot you as well..."

"Please don't Daddy," Neria interrupted softly.

"It would be an appropriate punishment for you both," He said. "It began with you Neria. You who were not satisfied with the generous life I gave you." Stefan crawled forward cautiously over Carver, pullng his dick out of his lover. "You were a mistake Carver. DId you help Bethany and Anders remember?"

"It was me not them," Anders said leaning towards him. "I was... the first one to remember. I was a nurse. I help people not hurt them. I..."

"No my son," Stefan said sitting back on his heels, Neria clinging to him. "Neria broght me her lover's blood sister. Then they brought me you, Neria's childhood friend."

"Spare them please," Neria said in a strained whisper. "I brought..."

"Neria," Anders said angrily. "You..."

"Hush!" Stefan interupted furiously. "None of you will escape punishment." Stefan wrapped an arm around Neria's back and swatted Carver's hip with the other. "On your knees on the floor. Chest on the bed."

Carver rolled over quickly and pulled his legs from underneath him. He was over the side of the bed and on his knees, visibly trembling with handfuls of of the sheet. Stefan ran the back of his hand up Carver's cheek. He jerked away and Stefan grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to face him.

"Have you forgotten my son?" Stefan said evenly. "What disobedience will bring you?"

"No Daddy," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Good. You will be sleeping with me for a good long while. But first." Stefan looked up at Anders and turned Carver's head to the other side where Anders still sat. "You will fuck him. You will knot him. Then you will fuck him until he comes."

Anders shook his head, eyes wide in horror.

"Yes," Stefan said sternly and pushed into his mind. "If I have to force you it will be much worse for both of you."

He grimaced and Stefan left his mind. Carver and Anders exchanged a brief glance and Anders sighed, frowning even as he knelt down on the floor behind Carver. Stefan watched them, running his fingers lightly up and down Neria's back. Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest. The men on the floor went about following his orders quietly. Carver gripped the sheets in his fists as Anders slowly seated himself.

Movement on the bed caught his eye and he turned his head to find Bethany on all fours crawling towards her brothers. Stefan frowned deeply at her and she sat back on her feet. After a moment she shifted to hug her knees, frowning as she watched. Stefan turned back to his sons and found them following directions. They were frustratingly quiet. He would satisfy his need for moans in the nights to come, teaching Carver to enjoy his dick.

By the time Anders was spent and draped over Carver, spend dripping from his cock to the puddle on the floor, his knot had gone down enough to pull Neria off him. He stood and dropped her to the bed. All four of them looked up at him in trepidation. Stefan remained silent and frowned deeply at each of them. None of them met his eyes for long.

"Remember my children," he said slowly. "I will know everything that goes on in my home. Do not think you can keep secrets. Now. How much have you all remembered?"

"Everything," Anders said quietly.

"How long ago did this happen?" Stefan asked. It wasn't often any of his children had broken through his compulsion to forget.

"Before you raped my twin," Bethany said bitterly.

"Careful my dear," he said evenly. "There are places worse than my household for a young and beautiful succubus." Her face grew pale but her frown remained. Stefan smiled and she looked away. "Is there anything else you have kept from me?"

"You know that Anders, Bethany and I are mages?" Neria said tiredly.

"I did," he said evenly. Stefan took a step closer to Carver and Anders and ran his fingers through Anders' hair before taking a fistful and pulling his head back. "And how about you? Do you have anything to confess?"

"I went to see my... roommate," Anders said haltingly. "Once. Just... to let him know i'm all right."

"Is that all?" Stefan said sternly.

"Yes Daddy," Neria said. "We're sorry."

"You certainly will be. The four of you are confined to this house. You will feed on prostitutes I send you and the moving men if you can compel them. We will be moving out of Ferelden my children. You'll find out where when the plane lands there." Stefan let go of Anders and stroked Carver's cheek with the back of his hand. "You will be in my room at 10 p.m. sharp until further notice."

"Yes Daddy," Carver whispered.

He looked around and nodded at their contrite expressions. Stefan turned and slowly walked out the door, shutting it behind him.


End file.
